fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
FNaF: SL (Mobile)
Looking for the the game's main page? is the mobile version/port for Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, released for Android on December 22, 2016, and for iOS on January 3, 2017. Differences *The main menu music has been shortened due to memory capacity reasons. *Funtime Freddy is the only animatronic you can see on the main menu screen. *Some animations were removed due to memory capacity reasons. *HandUnit is fairly large. *There is a much closer view of Funtime Freddy and Circus Baby in the Parts and Services Room. *All jumpscares had the same sound. *Ballora's music is shortened and will only repeat the first few notes. *In every room, you can only look left and right and you cannot look all directions except when you're Under The Desk and in the Parts/Service room. *In the Circus Baby Minigame, its map is very different than in the PC version. There are also "buttons" shown on the screen. **The music from the Circus Baby Minigame has been shortened *In Night 4, the Minireenas do not come from the center. *In the Primary Control Module, you can't see the Ennard mask, therefore you can't hear the Ennard mask nose. *The Immortal and The Restless cutscenes at Michael's house are absent. **This includes the Custom Night Cutscenes to being absent too. *Some voices were removed from the game. *The Real Ending cutscene is removed. *The animatronic's blueprints have been removed in the Extras Menu. *In Night 4, the background color is very bright. *In Night 5, where Circus Baby is, the keypad on her right is magnified so that it will be easier to enter the random passcode. *The Elevator shakes much more in the Mobile Port. *Most of the game in general is very confined and zoomed in. *In Custom Night, the Minireena 2 are transparent because the player will have to see the door button. *In Custom Night, the Minireenas are very far from the oxygen supply. This one of the mobile's mis-animations. *In Custom Night, when the player hears Ballora's music (using headphones), the music will always be at the left side even if she is right or left. The only way to find where she is is by looking at the doors if there are warning signs blinking. *In the Parts/Service, the flashlight can see very wider than in the PC version. *Sometimes you can't hear Funtime Freddy's announcement because of other audios covering like the Minireenas and the Electrobabs. *In Custom Night's, the OST/Ambiance is Watch Your 6. *Some of Circus Baby's dialogue is absent. *The Opening Cutscene is absent. *The player will inevitably run through Vents, Ballora Gallery, and Funtime Auditorium. *A warning sign will show when an animatronic is near the player, which warns them to stop running. *In Night 1, Ballora (and the Minireenas), and Funtime Foxy will not be animated on their stage after they're shocked. *On Custom Night the Animatronic Info doesn't show when you try to tap on them. *On Night 2 whenever you're in Ballora Gallery, Ballora (When you see her spinning) will spin alot faster and show the Warning Sign/Indicator. *Bonnet may not speak sometimes at the end of the "Weirdos" preset. *Ennard has just one jumpscare in the Private Room. Trivia *The mobile version of Sister Location removes a huge amount of content, more then any other mobile port of the FNaF Series. Gallery Mobileapp.jpg|The icon for the mobile version. Mobileload.png|The startup screen for the mobile version. File:8B8A817D-B2F8-42BB-BF4A-9446BC32C4C6.png|Title Screen for mobile version. HandMobile.png|HandUnit in the mobile version, Night 2. Elevatoriosleft.jpg|The left side of the elevator on iOS. BidybabMobile.jpg|The Bidybab easter egg from circus control. Pasmobile.jpeg|The Parts and Services Room in the mobile version. WiggleFestMobile.jpg|The left side of the springlock suit on IOS. Extras.png|The Extras Menu on the mobile version. CBMphone.jpeg|The Circus Baby Minigame in the mobile Version. Cnphone.jpeg|The Custom Night image on the mobile version. Breaker Room Monitor (Mobile).png|The Breaker Room monitor in the mobile version. Ennardinprivateroomonios.jpg|Ennard in the private room on IOS. Minireena 2 (Mobile).png|Minireena 2 transparent in the mobile version. Minireena Custom Nights (Mobile).png|Minireenas far away from the oxygen supply in the mobile version. LOL (Mobile).png|Lolbit's LOL on the keypad in the mobile version. Ballora's Warning Signs.jpg|Ballora is close to the right door in the mobile version. Off Monitor Bug.png|Turned off monitor bug. TheWarningSign.png|The warning sign used for knowing when Ballora is close and for knowing if an animatronic is near to you in the Private Room, also used to know if the Minireenas or Electrobab are draining oxygen/power. Circuscontrolrightonios.jpg|Circus Control as seen on IOS platforms. Balloraandherminireenasintheextraextramenu.jpg|The Extra Menu view of Ballora on Mobile. FuntimeFreddyandBonBonintheextramenu.jpg|The Extra Menu view of Funtime Freddy on mobile. FuntimeLoser.jpg|The Extra Menu view of Funtime Foxy on mobile. Bugs *In Custom Night, sometimes you'll get stuck looking at the monitor and will only see nothing but a black screen (not turned on). This will let the animatronics kill you. *In Custom Night, in the beginning, you sometimes hear a bit of stop then forward then left making you get attacked by Ennard. *Sometimes when you just get in Parts/Service, on Night 3, Bon-Bon will not load, and the player will have to die to start seeing Bon-Bon. This bug is common. *On Night 3 sometimes Bon-Bon will not hide from your Flashlight and keep the progress on peeking over Funtime Freddy, this is rare. *On Custom Night you will hear Ennard's screeching/the Minireena's oxygen draining sound effects non-stop, this happens all the time. *On Night 5 there's a glitch after you get the chip from Circus Baby and send her off she says go forward and nothing else, only making you get attacked by Ennard. Category:Games Category:Browse